robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
Caipira Airways
Caipira Airways (Caipira Indoesh Airways) is a Indoesh-based airline which suits as a major appearance at Letrani Llyad International Airport The airline's livery is colored White and green represents Fatima's Flag. The 2nd is 3 Green and Light Green represents Indo State's Flag. Then Yellow and Green represents Fatima City's Flag and Indo State's Flag. (ITATA: CA ICAO: CIA) History The airline was founded as an official flag carrier of Indo States. It was founded in Indo City in 1934 as Indoasua Rosodo Airkaiid was the Pinesh official flag carrier. Renamed as Caipira in 1937. Modern Era in 1980's, Caipira was ordered an Boeing 747SP, DC-9, Boeing 727, Airbus 300 and Boeing 737. in 1987, An Philippine Airlines commercial titled "Stewardess". PAL Flight Attendant are wearing "Pinya" Caipira was inspired. In 1995, Flight Attendant Uniform was changed. It was named: Indoesh Girl. First Appeared in 1996. In 1997, Caipira was Ordered Boeing 747-400 and 777-300. In 2000, Caipira ordered MD-11 for Long Flights. In 2007 Caipira Airways Ordered TU-204s and TU-154. First Flight: Today Fleet Active Airbus A320-200 Airbus 319 Airbus 318 Airbus A330-200 Airbus A330-300 Boeing 747-400 MD-11 ATR 72 ATR 42 Boeing 717 Boeing 737-300 Boeing 777-300 Tupolev TU-204 Tupolev TU-154 Illushyin IL-96 Fokker F27 Fokker F50 In Plan and In Order Airbus 380 (2018) IIushyin IL-76 (2019) Phased Out Boeing 747-300 (Phased Out on June 26 2009) Retired and Test-Only DC-3 (Retired Janurary 4, 1956) Boeing 727 (Retired September 1 1983 during KAL007) Boeing 707 (Retired February 6, 1976) DC-8 (Retired April 3, 1984) Airbus 300 (Retired August 24, 1993) DC-9 (Retired January 7, 2006) Boeing 747SP (Retired September 23, 2007) DC-7 (Retired. Also changed thier current livery and still used until June 27, 1967) Tupolev Tu-114 (Retired June 26, 1976) Baade 152 (Retired July 5, 1987) Vickers VC-10 (Retired September 2, 1987) Vickers Viscount (Retired July 4, 1969) DC-6 (Retired June 6, 1960) DC-5 (for Test Flights Only) DC-4 (For Flight Crash Tests Only) Pinewood Aerospace 646 (Rertired Recently) Cargo Boeing 747-400F Tupolev-204 Codeshare Agreements Garuda Indonesia Philippine Airlines Cebu Pacific RoAir FlyPH Singapore Airlines SilkAir Hanshin Air Air Herler Robloxia Airlines Subsidiaries C Air CapiraJet Capira Cargo Citilink (Joint with Garuda Indonesia) Incidents and Accidents In June 27, 1943, Caipira Airways Flight 437 from Letrani Int. To Pinesa Int. It was Crashed in Fatima City, Kalayaan Province. Killing 84 Passengers and 1 crew. Also, there were 7 Survivors. One of Caipira's First Crash. Used aircraft: DC-7 In June 23, 1965, Caipira Airways Flight 6582 from Letrani Int. To Sunaisa Int. crashed in Fatima City, Kalayaan caused by pilot error. used aircraft called "DC-8". In Febuary 9, 1974, Caipira Airways Flight 7572 from Letrani In. To La'taksa Int disappeared in the bay of Geizimeais. Some bodies were buried in Caldoxiskcjoxksks Cementary in Robloxia City. used aircraft: Boeing 707. In July 4, 1987, Caipira Airways Flight 748 took off from Letrani Int. to Ninoy Aquino Int. It crashed in San Fernando City, Pangpanga. The aircraft: Boeing 747SP. In September 9 1990, Caipira Airways Flight 928 from Letrani Int'l to Dersid Reixz Int'l. Crashed in Suluzulu Starit. 39 passengers and crew dead. 1 female pilot survive. Aircraft: Fokker F27 In September 30 1994, Same Name of the Flight, Capira Airways Flight 572 Took off Fatima Leveriza Ksixua Int'l and Crashed in Haneda Int'l. In July 2, 1994, Caipira Airways Flight 427 took off from Sokerano Hatta Int. To Silayan Palay Int. It Crashed on to Mt. Camuay in Fatima City, Kalayaan Province. used aircraft Boeing 777-300. In December 1, 1995, Caipira Airways Flight 7381 from Fatima Ksixua Int. Mactan Cebu Int. It was Exploded in Lil-Ao Cebu. It was used aircraft Boeing 777-300. In November 3 2007, Caipira Airways Flight 492 from Jakarta Int. To Fatima Ksixua Int. It was ditched in Leyte Gulf. It was used aircraft MD11. In July 1 2007, Caipira Airways Flight 5039 from Nicholastown Int'l Airport to Letrani Int'l Airport. It was colided with Robloxian ATR72 from New Bloxia to Drayton. It was used aircraft Boeing 747-400 In April 4 2016, Caipira Airways Flight 93 from Sibulan Int. To Letrani Int. It was crashed and explodded in Mopog Pass. It was used aircraft A320. In June 1 2017, Caipira Airways Flight 391 from Dempasar Int. To Letrani Int. It was shotdowned by Maute Group using RPG. It was used aircraft A318. In June 15 2017, London Mid Air Colision was involed for Caipira Airways Flight 929 from Letrani Int. to Sao Pablo Int. was stopover at Paris. Some Pilot error can hit Klause Airlines Flight 839. In July 17 2017, 2017 Robloxian Protests has effect of Caipira Airways Flight 002 from Letrani Int'l to Haneda Int'l. They Hijacked by C00LKID. In August 4 2017, Caipira Airways Flight 40028 From Beijing Int'l to Letrani Int'l. They Shutdown by North Korean Missile. For More Information about this Accident, See: Caipira Airways Flight 40028 In August 13 2017, Nicholastown Mid-Air Colision is an effect of Capira Airways Flight 429 from Guadalajara Int'l to Letrani Int'l. They hit by Jolteon Airlines Flight 300 from San Fransisco Int'l to Drayton Int'l. 30% Damage in Caipira Flight 429 and Made Emergancy Landing. But, Jolteon Airlines is Losing Right Wing and Tail. Jolteon Airlines Flight 300 is Crashed in Pei-Lang Koi, Maridland. In September 30 2017, Caipira Airways Flight 572 from Darwin to Fatima. it was Disappeared in Java Sea Near Karimata Strait. All 398 Passengers and Crew dead. 2 Survivors Only. In October 3 2017, Caipira Airways Flight 347 from Pontianak to Letrani. Crashed in South China Sea. Membership Programs Membership Programs Caipira Airways Memebership Programs is CaipiraMiles (Former CFF Caipira Frequent Flyer Program) It was after Codeshare with Garuda Indonesia. Lounges Letrani Llyad- Kristine Dela Cruz International Airport Fatima-Melissa Marie Lyons International Airport Kaew Aeakskso Keozkqmdkaoaae International Airport Tagubay Tagaytay International Airport Silayan Palay International Airport Aquila Tasya International Airport Robloxia City International Airport Jask City Koasdios Airport Luadsiadstsy La'taksa International Airport Serge City Sergio Airport Nuduthan Ridgesa Dutch Ejin International Airport Downtown Maridland Hensei International Airport Ninoy Aquino International Airport Boracay Airport Cebu-Mactan International Airport Fransisco Bangoy Airport Legazpi Airport Sokereno Hatta Airport Juanda International Airport Kuala Lumpur International Airport Mambajk Bajaka Al-Disanala International Airport Don Maureng International Airport Sheremetyevo International Airport Pulkvo International Airport San Fransisco International National Airport (SFO) Sponsors Sometimes, Caipira Advertised by advertisement companies and any company 1987 Girl Scouts of the Indo States Cup November 14 to 30 Category:Article stubs